


Paperwork

by micah_n10 (micah)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-12
Updated: 2009-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micah/pseuds/micah_n10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Kakashi can be a little oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by [kita_the_spaz](http://kita-the-spaz.livejournal.com/).

Rin felt herself growling for the nth time that afternoon before snatching their teams latest mission report away from her _genius_ of a companion. "Kakashi-kun…" She grumbled, pen already scribbling over the sections he'd filled out wrong. "That is _not_ how you do it."

"Maa… Rin-chan," Kakashi drawled. She could see him staring at her from the corner of his eyes, shoulders tense and fingers rhythmically tapping the counter they were seated at. Eventually, he shrugged. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Rin huffed and handed back his report, mistakes corrected. "Just do it like sensei taught us."

Kakashi's spine went rigid. "I… I don't really remember…" he murmured, gaze flicking down guiltily.

Rin rolled her eyes and sighed. "Honestly, Kakashi-kun. I can't believe I'm about to say this, but… you're worse than Obito-kun, I swear."

Her teammate's entire posture slumped.

Feeling a little guilty (and secretly hoping he'd reward her act of kindness with a date of some kind), Rin slid Kakashi's report back over beside her own account and quickly began filling out the remaining sections.

"Why don't I do this," she started. "And you can—"

Before she could even finish Kakashi was up and walking towards the exit, sending her a lax wave over his shoulder.

"Thanks, Rin-chan." He pushed the curtain aside. "I'll be training with Minato-sensei, hand it in for me when you're done, will you?"

Rin wasn't given a chance to respond, her silver-haired teammate already having disappeared into the bustling crowd.

Turning back towards the counter and glaring at her half-eaten dango, she found herself wondering if it was too much to expect a little acknowledgment from her crush? _Probably…_ she sighed. Ignoring the small little tug at her heart, she picked up her pen and continued filling out the other boy's report from where she'd left off.

Belatedly, she realized Kakashi had once again skipped out on the bill. _Kuso!_


End file.
